One Day Too Late
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: This is basically about Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune & how Ritsu swore he will never fall in love with Takano-san again but what happen, one day, he was simply One Day Too Late to confess to Takano on how he truly feels. This is a one shot of both of them & I hope you enjoy, love ya'll!


**Ok, so this story is just a one shot of what would happen if Ritsu Onodera was "One Day Too Late" as the title explains. Im really aint good with summarys like these, but this is just about Ritsu & Masamune **

**- when I add *, to a word, at the end I will explain it **

* * *

><p>Ritsu Onodera enter his apartment complex, enter the elevator &amp; click his room level "<strong>12", <strong>all he wants to do is go to his room, & face-plant into the bed & knock out.

His author was once again late with her manga & was way past her deadline to hand in her manuscript. Ritsu was patient enough to wait for her to finish every-thing that need to be done as his editor in-chef Masamune Takano started yelling at Ritsu to tell her "Get her ass moving with the god damn manga!" Ritsu doesn't blame him since he was only doing his job as the editor in-chef, but then again, he could have at least went easy on both of them since it was the end of "hell week" as every one calls in.

Ritsu sighs at the thought of the day & just laid back on the elevator wall waiting for the elevator to arrive to his level. Once it does, the doors open & he goes towards his door passing his boss/ ex-lover door which was next to his, & it became inconvenient to Ritsu since every day he ends up meeting his boss & things...happen. Grabbing his keys from his bag, he open the door, closes it & toke off his shoes as he enter his apartment.

"Today...was tiring then ever..." he said to himself as he place his dinner on the counter

He get himself ready to finally sleep after 3 days of only relying on energy drinks, he can finally sleep.

Once he was able to manage himself to go sleep, he has a peaceful dream until it hit 1:00 AM

* * *

><p><strong>*In Ritsu Dream*<strong>

It just struck 6:30 in the Emerald department, everyone has left early since everything was finished on time today. The only person left in Emerald was Ritsu & his boss Masamune Takano. Ritsu has just finish talking with his manga author & discuss everything for the new volume of her ongoing manga called **(1)***"Skip Beat!" He was very happy for once on how the manga has come along since the announcement of it being turned into a anime soon. He start packing his stuff in his bag & put his coat on before he left but, was stop by his boss.

"Oi, Onodera, you finished?" Masamune said to the rookie of Emerald. For being a Newbie for Emerald, he is a very fast learner that Masamune was very impressed with his progress but he was still a rookie though.

"ah, yes. I just got done talking with my author about her manga & helping her with ideas to progress the story. I will be taking my leave now. Great work to-"

"Come over tonight"

With that said, Ritsu simply shook his head in refusal to the idea.**(2)** *"Im sorry but no can do. Tonight is the Winter Olympics & I don't want to miss it tonight." Even though Ritsu thought it was the perfect excuse to make to his boss to not end up in his apartment, it was true. He did quite enjoy watching it to see every country come together every 4 years to compete for a chance to receive a Gold Medal.

"You can watch it at my place, remember? I have a T.V too." Masamune still nudging on his co-worker to come over. "No Takano, as may not think but I have a life too, you know" Ritsu is simply is trying to get out of the room to go home but was quickly stop again by Masamune. He can never leave Emerald without being stop by him every single day now that it became a routine for both of them, but he manage to escape the grip of his ex-lover & make a run for it without thinking as he hears his boss yell at him to come back but it was no use. Ritsu has escape Masamune sight once again.

As he made his way down the flight of stairs to the first level of Marukawa Publishing to the outside world, he sighed & continue to walk normally to the nearby stop sign. Today the train has been shut down due to technical difficulty so he has to walk home which he was not in the mood was already 7:20 at night, the Olympics starts in 40 minutes & his apartment is about a 30 minute walk from where he is at. "I think I can make it without any trouble at least". He continues to walk but was struck by a flash back of may nights with Masamune near him & being safe with him. He shook his head saying 'OI! Why am I thinking of him at a time like this!? I defiantly do NOT love him at all!" He continues to walk the busy street, prying his mind to not think of his ex-lover.

'but when he is near...I cant stop my heart from beating fast & my face to blush pure red...maybe I do...' He sat down on a near by bench & thought thoroughly of the current situation he is stuck in & came up with a solution. 'I think I do...l-love...T-takano...'

After realizing his feeling he decides tonight he will confess to him to get it over it. He calls Masamune & tell him to meet him at the local restaurant called **(3)***"Amaryllis". Beautiful name, & it was very pretty. Masamune agrees yet Ritsu realize he needs to record the Olympics so he wont miss it. He goes to his apps & sets his T.V to record the Olympics.

Running towards the restaurant, he decides to pick up something to give to Masamune later. Picking up a box of chocolate, he pays for it & walks to the restaurant. The streets became busier & busier than ever that night, but he didn't take notice. All that was in his mind was him trying out different ways to confess to his boss, which seems strange but since he knew Masamune, it wouldn't be strange for him.

-beep beep beep-

The lights for people to cross the streets started to beep telling everyone to not cross, but being Ritsu & not focusing on where he was going, he ended up in the middle of the streets, hearing beeping noise coming from cars. As Ritsu looked up, he didn't realize what was coming towards him until the on coming car came & hit him, sending him flying across the street to where he has landed.

Opening one eye slightly, he sees people crowding him, worrying & calling ambulance to help him but a certain voice stood out more than all the people around him did. Faintly but audible, he hears his ex-lover trying to help him stay alive. He opens both eyes & blinking to focus his vision on his lover holding his hands, & checking for heart beats.

Squeezing Masamune hands, he was able to say lowly "M-masa...mune.." He was able to hear Ritsu words & smile a little. "Ritsu...you had me worried. What were you thinking? Pulling a stunt like that to get my attention. If you-" Masamune was interrupted by Ritsu coughing up blood. "I-it wasn't...for a-attention...I was...planning to t-tell you something...important.." "What could be more important than your life?" Masamune said, sort of annoyed but worry at the same time.

Ritsu couldn't say anything after his last sentence. He was losing a large amount of blood. He couldn't keep his eyes open that he closed it. His body was losing the ability to stay alive for much longer. His body became weak.

***BEEP BEEP* **

Waking Ritsu in a instant, he looks at his clock to read **10:36 AM**. He slouch back in his bed & groaned. "Weirdest...Dream...Ever...There is no way in hell I will tell Takano-san I love him! Never in a billions years!"

Saying that at the top of his lungs, he has still not realize, Masamune heard everything Ritsu had said & just chuckled as he sips his morning cup of coffee. "We will see about that Onodera."

* * *

><p><strong>Time for explaining I guess. First with the title "One Day Too Late". I got the title by this song called "One Day Too Late" By Skillet. Awesome rock band! -rock out to Animal by Three Day Grace-. Yes I love rock music, it had help me through my dark time <strong>

**1*: Ok I have been addicting to this anime called "Skip Beat!" I can relate to it in many ways, & the main character is too funny. **

**2*: I am currently watching the Winter Olympics at this time, I love it too much, Im with team Japan & USA so I decided that Ritsu love watching too ^^**

**3*: Amaryllis is a beautiful flower that grows only in the winter time & is well know for it bright colors that is produce also, was listeing to Shinedown album Amaryllis & their song too. **

**After all of that, I will be watching the games & still listening to rock music no matter what**


End file.
